


恶犬

by number9dream



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number9dream/pseuds/number9dream
Summary: 不列颠骨科
Kudos: 1





	恶犬

摩根在餐厅做服务生。她系一条蓝围裙，端着一壶热咖啡小心地在红白砖地上走。她五点下班回家，蜷缩在沙发上喝橙汁伏特加，电视光打在脸上。睡前那一个小时她坐在搪瓷浴缸里，抬头看天花板上的裂纹，看久了会觉得它们正在蔓延出去。

  
亚瑟来店里时摩根还想装没看见，被叫了几次才走过去。茶要奶油，华夫饼上添水果，他留下一笔慷慨的小费。摩根收拾餐具，手指上传来一点熟悉的疼痛。高中时她不情愿地对梅林摊开手，剥掉创可贴给他看咬得红肿的指节，现代心理学管这个叫dermatophagia，在伊格赖因眼里不过是她的又一恶行，拥有难看的、不整洁的手。亚瑟也被她咬，在球队更衣室都要小心遮上身，夏天藏不住胳膊，他就说是家里的狗。

  
当晚摩根躺在床上看梅林的短信，他说亚瑟在那附近出差，“他当然还在生你的气，但是你知道的，这不会持续太久。你们一直是这样。”次日摩根没去上班，睡到下午，静音的手机一直在床上嗡嗡响，全是催上班和威胁开除的来电短信，梦里有蜜蜂蜇她的手指。

  
几年里梅林是唯一与她保持联系的人，他是家庭信托受托者，当过潘德拉贡家的医生，帮摩根写过大学论文。这份基金足够让她有体面生活，偶尔还能在不负责任的东西上花钱。圣诞节时他会从英国寄来红卡片，薄薄一张，主要起到仪式作用，打开会唱歌。

  
摩根换了很多地方待，梅林总是知道住址，也会提礼物来访，比起做客更像是义务性的家庭检查。梅林初次来时，莫德雷德对他没有任何印象，她问摩根这是谁。摩根回答，是可疑人物。每次他留下用晚餐，莫德雷德就要帮着做点特别的。你是不是在和他约会？不是。他是不是我爸爸？不是。摩根早已厌倦了父亲的话题，好在莫德雷德与她当年一样早熟，很快到了拒绝与成年人交流的阶段。

  
摩根平时不用厨房里的玻璃电炉，她去超市买面包、冰山生菜和切片熟食肉，挤上美乃滋，在盘子里做冷三明治。莫德雷德从小吃这些，长得很瘦，营养不良，经常要服维生素。小学老师曾对摩根表达他的担忧：你们家庭是否在贫困线下？是不是有儿童忽视的情况？那之后摩根每周允许莫德雷德吃两天快餐，虽然这有违她的育儿理念。

  
摩根在手机上看菜谱，煮了一锅简陋的蔬菜塔吉，莫德雷德负责切菜。她不想帮母亲做家务，但更不想让她碰厨刀。安全隐患。

  
莫德雷德如往常一样迅速吃完退场。餐桌上梅林与摩根继续谈家里近况，伊格赖因身体不佳，尤瑟对她心不在焉，在水边避暑地待足了一个夏天，没有回去的打算。摩根记得他们在那儿的房子，室内是绿白配色，有明亮的法式窗和很多桃花心木家具。伊格赖因放了唱片坐在窗边，摩根和亚瑟相处得还可以，她认为这是因为当时他大脑发育尚且不完全。他们会一起在花园里乱跑，去附近沙滩抓小小的螃蟹和鱼。稍大点后他们爱在阴凉处挂吊床，并排躺着，学父母的语气对话。

  
你毁了我的草坪。伊格赖因对摩根说，怎么玩得这么脏？不要带坏你弟弟。她闭上眼，手指按在额头上，很疲倦的样子，摩根感觉她在发抖。因为先前一次溺水事故，梅林反复警告她不要混合酒精和处方药，尤瑟也终于锁了酒柜。她面前只有一杯苏打水，气泡窸窸窣窣地响，杯口是一角柠檬，汁水滴到桌上。

  
时间再往前一些，伊格赖因打算带摩根游泳，至少她是这样讲的，正好趁尤瑟和儿子出去看比赛，享受一些难得的母女时光。她们绕过挂了禁止下水牌子的铁丝网，伊格赖因先甩了鞋，光脚走在杂草碎石里，裙摆垂进深暗的水中。然后她扭过头，对女儿透露了一个秘密：她会在湖上行走。

  
摩根为此接受了长达三周的创伤咨询。这期间梅林坐在她对面，拿着本笔记本，一遍遍向她保证伊格赖因把她按在水里不是想淹死她。快要溺水的人在恐慌之下会不择手段，只要能获取一点空气。他说，这是生存本能。

  
她会拿她的宝贝亚瑟当浮板吗？摩根说，我不这么认为。再说她也不是溺水，她自己想死。

  
好吧。梅林过于轻易地放弃了，他耸耸肩：我不能让你相信你不信的东西。你想玩跳棋吗？或者我们可以就这么坐着。那天摩根在他对面看了一小时的电视剧。下一次咨询时间里他们玩了UNO，然后试图用五颜六色的纸牌堆房子。

  
给我看你笔记本上写了什么。摩根说，并不是好商量的语气。硬皮本上一个字也没写，全是图画。有几张画她大概知道是投射测验，还有不少开得乱糟糟的素描花，一副从书上剪下的大脑剖面图藏在笔记本后的收纳袋里，荧光笔上色，日光灯下有点刺眼。她翻了翻觉得无聊，于是本子再次滑过桌面，回到梅林手中。他笑着说，如果你知道自己在看什么的话，其实还是很有意思的。

  
摩根猜那可能是有关伊格赖因的东西。她在梅林笔记本上做的测试。还有她的大脑，哪块有问题哪块正常，用荧光笔按颜色区分开。也许他拿这些给尤瑟看，谁知道。

  
那件事后她开始留意视野边缘的尖锐物品：亚瑟手中削好的铅笔，流理台上洁白的陶瓷刀。人要死，要对他人施加伤害总有办法，也不知道伊格赖因为什么非要那么戏剧化。

  
她可以半夜潜入摩根的卧室，用一只羽毛枕闷死她。摩根想象她的心理活动。这个邪恶的东西，伊格赖因会想，擅自跑进她的肚子里，在她还什么都不懂的时候。她多后悔把她生下来。无论如何尝试，她都不能去爱这个孩子，渐渐地她连忍受也做不到了。等摩根没了呼吸，伊格赖因会走进她房内的浴室，在水池中洗干净枕套。摩根把自己的死描绘得越生动，就越感到平静。一开始她还有些眼泪，后来什么都没有了。

  
不必与要死的人计较。摩根想，她甚至可以偶尔心存怜悯地注视母亲，比如现在伊格赖因被迫戒酒，手边只有一杯苏打的时候。如果伊格赖因注意到她的表情，估计又要发脾气。但亚瑟正好从浴室出来，头发刚吹好，还乱蓬蓬的。伊格赖因完全忘了女儿还在近旁，亲热地喊他来坐到自己膝上，她紧紧抓着男孩的肩膀，闻他温暖的头发中香波的味道。摩根觉得亚瑟闻起来好像果酱。在她梦中，母亲变成巨大的蜘蛛，把亚瑟卷入甜蜜的蛛网。

  
伊格赖因入院许多次，漂白水洗涤剂喝了不少，还有过酒精中毒，如果梅林所说属实，她到现在才有点要死的意思。摩根说，钱真是很好。

  
你该看看伊格赖因的病房，梅林轻轻叹气，那么漂亮，让人很难为她感到抱歉。你知道有多少流浪的人死在街头吗？光洛杉矶就有几千。但是我依然觉得她可怜。她生了病，摩根，她一直生着病。

  
哦，难道我不可怜？摩根冷笑。但她明白他的意思，很久以前就明白。梅林说：你投身于不会有结果的事，我认为这也是很可怜的。摩根眨了眨眼，沉默了一会儿，黑皮诺在她的酒杯里转来转去，短暂地在杯上留下红印记。她想到她给亚瑟的那些咬伤，想洗澡时它们会不会在皮肤上发烫，想他的未婚妻是不是注意到过，想他会如何解释。那条不存在的恶犬。你以为你什么都知道，是吗？梅林看到她的眼睛亮亮的。


End file.
